inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Illusion Ball
Illusion Ball (イリュージョンボール, Iryūjon Bōru) is a dribble hissatsu technique. Game Description Inazuma Eleven *''"This tricky move conjures up other balls, but which is real?"'' Users Inazuma Eleven= *'Arute Saneki' *'Ichinose Kazuya' *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Koara Noboru' *'Kurono Tokio' *'Matsuno Kuusuke' *'Megawa Akihi' *'Mogi Sakito' *'Mukata Masaru' *'Nakai Yousuke ' *'Narukami Kenya' *'Oono Densuke' *'Ootama Konomi' *'Oowashi Seiji' *'Banjou Kazumichi' *'Yokohama' *'Kazakiri' *'Teira Tamotsu' *'Hasebe Seiji' *'Hanamura' *'Katayama' *'Ibaraki' *'Haijima' *'Nanba' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Hikara Yoshiteru' *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Kodera' *'Ichinose Kazuya' *'Ishige' *'Matsuno Kuusuke' *'Oowashi Seiji' *'Shigyou' *'Narukami Kenya' *'June' *'Mogi Sakito' *'Megawa Akihi' *'Koara Noboru' *'Ootama Konomi' *'Hasebe Seiji' *'Teira Tamotsu' (Raimon OB form) *'Kurono Tokio' *'Shirobe' *'Nakai Yousuke' *'Mary' *'Tate' *'Yayoi' *'Ibaraki' *'Furuhata' *'Yukako' *'Numaguchi' *'Aoba' *'Kitou' *'Furufumi' *'Tadokoro' *'Yamauchi' *'Ujima' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Saginuma Osamu' *'David Buckingham' *'Demonio Strada' *'Dingo' *'Ichinose Kazuya' *'Jérôme Eloi' *'Karen' *'Koara Noboru' *'Matsuno Kuusuke' *'Otonashi Haruna ' *'Philip Owen' *'Stéphane Henno' *'Steve Woodmac' *'Mary' *'Claude Moreau' *'Jean Jetin' *'Shigyou' *'Aburada' *'Mogi Sakito' *'Mukata Masaru' *'Nakai Yousuke' *'Arute Saneki' *'Kurono Tokio' *'Masaki' *'Koyori' *'Kate' *'Akarin' *'Narukami Kenya' *'Hernan Tévez' *'Souma Zenki' *'Hikara Yoshiteru' *'Ootama Konomi' *'Kodera' *'Hasebe Seiji' *'Porute' *'Shirobe' *'Sakurai' *'Teira Tamotsu' (Raimon OB form) *'Nenel' *'Yayoi' *'Furuhata' *'Aoba' *'Shiramine' *'Skull' *'Kitou' *'Furufumi' *'Tadokoro' *'Ujima' *'Ousei' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Arute Saneki' *'Akiyama Himiko' *'Ginis Jinkins' *'Ginnan' *'Gothloli' *'Ichinose Kazuya' *'Ishikawa Kanpei' *'Izumi Kanaaki' *'Kaku Mizuchi' *'Kariya Masaki' *'Kobayakawa Soukichi' *'Kurenai Ouma' *'Mahoro Tadashi' *'Makari Ginjirou' *'Morikawa Genta' *'Namuhiro ' *'Otonashi Haruna' *'Retsuya' *'Saginuma Osamu' *'Shimizu Ryuuto' *'Sendai Hiroaki' *'Atari' *'Tama' *'Tamura Baku' *'Toriyuki Asaya' *'Escape' *'Rage' *'Feminine' *'Line' *'Gori' *'Aosai' *'Batta' *'Beat' *'Hacker' *'Loud' *'Renka' *'Rinka' *'Hat' *'Tamon' *'Racoon' *'Mizuna' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Chibitto' *'Drill' *'Edgar Valtinas' *'Ichinose Kazuya' *'Kino Aki' *'Kariya Masaki' *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Manto' *'Rage' *'Mahoro Tadashi' *'Saginuma Osamu' (Adult) *'Matsuno Kuusuke' *'Nenel' *'Demonio Strada' *'Midoru' *'Otonashi Haruna' *'Arute Saneki' *'Sina Yuis' *'Ginis Jinkins' *'Akarin' *'Noemi' *'Edinba' *'Nakatani' *'Kaku Mizuchi' *'Atari' *'Ginnan' *'Aburada' *'Gut' *'Koyori' *'Tamura Baku' *'Juggler' *'Psyche' *'Masaki' *'Hacker' *'Kamon' *'Rindou' *'Mizuna' *'Renka' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Mahoro Tadashi' *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Tetra' *'Nakatani' *'Kageyama Reiji' *'Ryugel Baran' *'Manto' *'Rushe' *'Edgar Valtinas' *'Doudou' *'Otonashi Haruna' (Young) *'Locus Inagus' *'Nenel' *'Demonio Strada' *'Arute Saneki' *'Geese' *'Ginis Jinkins' *'Mukata Masaru' *'Kagero' *'Garo' *'Matsuno Kuusuke' *'Edinba' *'Tamura Baku' *'Drill' *'Akiyama Himiko' *'Atari' *'Chibitto' *'Masaki' *'Koyori' *'Rage' *'Aburada' *'Midoru' *'Gut' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Otonashi Haruna' *'Demonio Strada' *'Ginis Jinkins' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Otonashi Haruna' *'Demonio Strada' *'Ginis Jinkins' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Otonashi Haruna' *'Demonio Strada' *'Ginis Jinkins' *'Manto' *'Kimoro' *'Drill' *'Mahoro Tadashi' Manga= *'Sakiyama Shuuji' Info Inazuma Eleven It was first used in episode 27 by Kidou to get past Sumisu Eiji and succeeded. It was used again by Demonio Strada. Inazuma Eleven GO It was first used in GO in episode 31 by a member of Kidokawa Seishuu to get past Kariya. Usage The user makes three copies of the ball around him/her by holding the ball between the legs and doing a summersault, letting the ball bounce of the ground afterwards. The ball revolves around the user as the opponent tries to figure out which one is the real one. As the opponent is distracted the user dribbles through the opponent with the real ball. In the game and in GO, the user has to do a frontflip to make the copies of the ball. Price Illusion Ball can be bought by 650 prestige points in the first Inazuma Eleven game. Slideshow Anime ShinIllusionBall 1.JPG ShinIllusionBall 2.JPG ShinIllusionBall 3.JPG ShinIllusionBall 4.JPG ShinIllusionBall 5.JPG ShinIllusionBall 6.JPG Video Inazuma Eleven Kidou's Version Inazuma Eleven GO Game Inazuma Eleven Strikers Inazuma Eleven Online Trivia *When this hissatsu evolves to 真'', the orbits of the balls are visible. **While in the game, the balls start to glow when it evolves to ''真. *When Kidou Yuuto used this against Matsuno Kuusuke in the selection match, he did not perform a back flip. **The same thing happened when Saginuma Osamu used Illusion Ball 改 to get past Kidou and Hiroto in the match against Inazuma Japan in episode 76. Category:Wood Hissatsu